wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Klien Blacksun
After his fall to the Scourge he lost everything, he was thought dead by his friends, sister, even his wife gave up on him. Since his resurrection in Moonglade, he is hunted constantly by the dark entity known as Kontis. He fights everyday, for the Horde, currently serving the in Warsong Horde representing Silvermoon as a Ranger Lord. He is more of a loner however, distancing himself from others, trying to discover the secrets of his family's past. General Equipment: * Enhanced Demon Stalker Armor: +2 AGI, +1 STAM vs Demons/Undead/Dragon Occupation: Military General Location: Warsong Hold Statues: Alive Relations: * Solav Blacksun (Father, deceased) * Illumine Blacksun (Mother, deceased) * Aelisia Blacksun (Sister) * Karen Ramsus / Ophiomorph (Half sister, undead Forsaken)* * Kontis, The Shadow Lord (Split from his soul) Notes: * The Blacksun family has carried a blood curse for generations. When put through high amounts of mental stress, Klien's body is forcefully transformed into a Black Drake, driven solely by his anger. History Early Life Born and raised in the wilderness of northern Lordaeron, on the border with Quael'Thalas, Klien Blacksun never stepped foot in any of the major High Elven settlements for over 100 years. His parents, Solav Blacksun '''(father) and '''Illumine Blacksun (mother), were two of the elven kingdoms greatest Rangers, and raised their twin children, Klien and Aelisia Backsun (sister) while stationed at Quel'Lithien Lodge. From the moment Klien was able to pull a bow string, and hold a sword, he was taught the art of combat, effectively becoming a well adapt soldier himself. By the time he reached 70, he was given the title of Ranger himself, his father now Ranger Lord of the Lodge and the surrounding areas. However, 30 years later his parents were both killed by Amani trolls in a vicious raid on the Lodge. Klien and Aelisia both stepped up to take their parents place, Klien now as Lord of the Lodge. Lord of Quel'Lithien Distressed by the sudden loss of their parents, both he and his sister were not nearly enough to fill their parents position, and so their responsibilities were split up among some of the veteran members of the Lodge. Klien and Aelisia did however open up interaction between the Lodge and the neighboring towns inhabited by the humans. This was both frowned upon by some and thought brilliant by others, never-the-less, it was a sound stable environment for both the humans and elves. Eventually the interactions between the elves of Quel'Lithien grew, expanding to regular visits by both Klien and Aelisia to the near by human city of Stratholme. Their father had been known to travel there often on diplomatic reasons, but the relatively Blacksun twins were less strict with security around the humans. This would come back to bite them in the end. Scourge Invasion Quel'Lithien Lodge sat on the border with the kingdom of Lordaeron, and the kingdom of Quel'Thalas. As such, it was the first elven settlement to be hit by the Undead Scourge. Over the past hundreds of years, the Lodge had become a powerful defensive base, however, there was little they could do for their human allies. Klien and his sister were forced to let them die without the ability to aid them, as their elven brethren refused to abandon The Lodge, and weaken it's defenses. Distressed as they were by the lack of support for their human allies, they remained at the Lodge, commanding the defenses far better then expected. Months went by, and finally the Scourge pushed by them, making their way into Quel'Thalas, led by the once prince of Lordaeron, now self proclaimed king, Arthas Menethil. The call went out for aid, and though most of the elves refused to abandon the Lodge, Klien and Aelisia left with a handful of Elves, leaving the Lodge in command of Lord Hawkspear. Klien and Aelisia faught along side the Ranger Corps (Farstriders). Eventually leading them to the magical city of Silvermoon. The elven forces fought hard against the undead armies, but would inevitably fail. Over and Back Again Following their defeat at Silvermoon, Klien and Aelisia split up. Aelisia remained behind at Silvermoon to aid in the reconstruction, while Klien traveled south to meet up with prince Kael'Thas Sunstrider. To Outland they traveled, and Klien got his first taste of Fel magics. He grew powerful, through the demonic energies, and so did his addiction. Klien spent many months in this new world, aiding Illidan in his take over. Klien did not however leave to assault Icecrown with Kael'thas, Illidan, and Lady Vashj. Instead, he remained along with other to maintain power on Outland. Upon the return of Illidan and Kael'thas, he began to see the future for his people under Kaelthas' leadership. he saw Kael'thas' growing far to interested in the demons magics. So, Klien left, along with the Scryers to Shattrath City. There he remained until both the Horde and the Alliance showed up. Though reluctant, Klien left Shattrath City to return home to Silvermoon. He found it in much better condition then before, the repairs had been going amazingly. And also, he was reunited with his twin sister, Aelisia. The two became inseparable again, returning to Outland, this time wearing the banner of the Horde. Klien even married in this time, though he was often called away to aid on Outland, and later, the isle of Quel'Danas. Klien, being a heavy supporter of the Scryers, eventually joined with the Shattered Sun. Kael'thas' betrayal of his own people came not unexpectedly to Klien. He aided the Shattered Sun forces in their assault on the Sun Well, but his time there was cut short when a call for help came from a long lost friend. Return to Lordaeron Time was short, and so he left telling no one, abandoning the Shattered Sun to save the life of a sister he never knew he had, a half sister from Stratholme. Now a member of the Forsaken, trapped within Stratholme after attempting a scouting mission. Klien's sister, known as Ophiomorph sought help from the only person she knew would not leave her to die. Family. Klien arrived, fighting through the hundreds of undead to rescue his sister. But the assault cost him everything. Klien Blacksun died there, his sister escaped, badly injured. This would not be the end of Klien Blacksun, however. Resurrection Klien had endured much pain and suffering during his time leading up to his defeat in the Plaguelands. In his dieing moments, his emotions swelled. The hatred for the Scourge, the fear of death, and the sorrow of never again seeing his loved ones struckhim cold. As his body lay in defeat, his soul was trapped, fated to be tormented for all eternity as the Scourge took the once mighty hero to be used as their weapon in undeath. However, his body was rescued by his half sister, and brought to Moonglade in hopes Klien could be saved. It was there that Klien's spirit was torn. The Druids spent days vigorously channeling their energies to rescue the Ranger Lord. Something unexpected happened, and as Klien's body was restored to life, the two halves of his soul fought for control. Sensing this struggle, the druids sought to aid the spirits rejoin as one. However, the two fought even harder against this, but eventually one dominated the other long enough to gain control. Klien was restored to life once more. However, the essence within Klien's soul that would later be known as Kontis, plagued him day and night for the next few weeks, until the druids once again stepped in to aid, before sending Klien home. As a Ranger Lord for Silvermoon, he has been cooping with his alcoholism issues, as well as his mannerisms, to better suit his role as a leading figure and member of the Ranger General's personal council. In service to the Horde Since his time in Silvermoon, Klien has grown significantly in military influence. Since discovering that the entity, Kontis, had been using Klien to connect with others in Sivlermoon, torturing them with whisperins in their head, speaking of betrayal, picking at their fears and insecurities, he finally left to join other heroes Northrend, after hearing Kontis had attacked Silvermoon after forcing Klien to enter an unconscious state. In Northrend Klien only grew stronger, disciplining himself both in and out of combat. As he grew more deadly in combat, his over all since of honor and respect grew as well. Klien left Warsong Hold, traveling all across Northrend, aiding the Horde forces stationed there, eventually coming to the aid of the Argent Crusade. Having not much interaction with them previously, they were impressed with Kliens strategic genius and over all excellence in battle. However, Klien would not stay long, before moving into Icecrown, arriving on the air base Orgrim's Hammer. For the most part, he remains there, occasionally traveling to Dalaran and back. Political/Military Power Klien's family once had a powerful political influence within Silvermoon. As one of the last two living Blacksuns, he has taken his position among the Ranger Lords. As such he commands a high rank within the military, second only to the Ranger General. While not as powerful as some nobles, his military authority is unquestioned and absolute. Personality Klien has never been the best in terms of manners, having been raised in the by soldiers in the wilderness most of his life. He has however a strict belief in honor and has been known to act out violently to defend this honor. He is very proud of his race, and family, loving nothing more then his people. He once shared a similar respect for humans, until his race separated themselves from the Alliance due to the humans belittlement of them. Since his return from outland to Silvermoon, he has traveled quite often to the orcs warrior city of Orgrimmar. He found a new respect for his new allies there, and has adapted some of their habits. He's become quite unique from other members of his race. This includes a violent nature, and a "don't give a shit" attitude towards everything. For people who do not know Klien well enough, he can come off has a cruel individual and has become disliked by many. Combat No one ever saw much leadership in Klien as he was growing up, as he always seemed to do things on his own. However, recently he has proven to be quite affective in a leadership role while on the battle field. Though experienced in many forms of armed and unarmed combat, his marksmen ship is unmatched and by far the his most deadly aspect. He normally wields a large two-handed axe to cleave away any enemy who manages to fight their way close enough. Most fall to his rifle or bow skills however. See Also Character Stats Other * - Karen Ramsus, aka Ophiomorph, was redesigned into a female, originally being known as Kahr Ramsus. The nick name Ophiomorph remains the same. Category:Argent Dawn (US)